Catch Me
by Evangeline Vera
Summary: "I can see this unraveling, your love is where I'm falling, so please, don't catch me." AU (futuristic, but pre-Panem) rated T for language, I don't own anything :D


Katniss POV

United States of America, year 2034

Ugh. Eighteen. What is there about this age anyway? It's not like I'm suddenly going to calm down and mature. You know I think it's silly how they set a specific age for one to be eligible to do things. I mean, why generalize? I mean, look at Lindsey Lohan, she's been drinking way before she was allowed to and got into hell of a lot of trouble for it, and now that she's like, old, but nothing's changed. If my dad has as much power as we all perceive then I suppose I should suggest he should so something about the rule on ages… Then again, come to think of it, that would be exceedingly difficult to work on. Fine then, I'll be eighteen and mature and legal and all that shit.

My dad—president of the New United States of America since 2016. So many things has changed about the country since then. First of all, and most noticeable of course, was the fact that the president gets to be president for as long as he keeps getting voted for. I'm not sure what the point is in doing that either, school says it's for consistency. Right now they're also working on reducing the 50 states to 12 'districts,' they call them, arranged according to social status. It's easier to manage, they say.

I guess all the changes have been reasonably put to action because America has never been as great as it is now. This'll be the new Golden Age in the history books.

If this keeps up, this also means I'm going to be First Daughter for… well, practically… ever.

I'm not saying that's a bad thing. I love having a voice; everything I believe in and voice out becomes respectable public domain, and so I get to help lots of people. I love being dolled up ALL the time, like, I can never look into a mirror and think I don't look good. And most importantly, I love that because of who I am I got the receive the best education possible, got to experience what half the nation might have be dying to experience and have been to places some only dream of visiting. It's just that sometimes… most of the time, I feel like I'm missing out. Like, I wonder what it's like to live in Brooklyn, working and thriving to feed your family. Or what's a high school party like, since my father would rather die than let me go to one, plus because White House security's so damn excellent I couldn't ever sneak out.

Especially, what it's like to fall in love. I mean, REALLY fall in love, and not like someone and flirt and drop 'em and what not, which is what I tend to do. I can never commit myself to deeper emotions; I feel like they're just going to slip away because I have to put my family's reputation and responsibilities first. I'm not sure whether or not I'm right about any of it, I just feel that way.

"Just to confirm, hun, we're going to announce tonight, correct?" I hear my mom ask my dad. They're in the large White House living room, relaxing before my big party tonight. Another thing I'd much rather not deal with—so many VIPs. I'm so used to it, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I just wanna act myself and not put so much effort into 'USA First Daughter Katniss Everdeen,' who is a part of me, but not entirely who I am.

"Yep. It's tonight. How do you feel about that?" my dad answers my mom's earlier question.

"I'm excited, of course. Dahlia and I have been day dreaming about this for as long as the kids have been alive!" my mom chuckles.

"Well, it's all finally going to become reality tonight, dear," says dad.

This doesn't sound promising. What are these two talking about? Day dreaming? Kids?

Out of nowhere someone goes "Boo!" right behind me.

I give out a very big gasp that my parents might've caught, so I wait. Seems like they didn't catch anything and so I proceed to give my little sister a whack.

"What was that for, twirp?!" I whisper-yell at my 12 year old sister.

Prim comes closer and wraps her arms around me, to indicate that she's just messing. "For my entertainment, duh. You always fall for that. What. A. Loser."

I stick my tongue out at her, real maturely. "I'm so sorry I'm not a superhero Primrose. I do not have eyes at the back of my head."

"Whatever."

We both walk in the direction I'd come when I started this walk.

"Why aren't you dressed yet, birthday girl?" Prim asks me after some silence.

"I'm gonna go get dressed now, just needed a walk, you know, to calm the nerves," I tell her.

"Effie's been waiting for you up in your room for like 15 minutes now, she actually sent me to go track you down. She's offered to do your make-up."

"Yes! At least there's something positive about today."

"What do you mean, Kat? It's your BIRTHDAY."

"You know what I mean."

She probably does know what I mean because she keeps quiet until we reach my room. When I go inside, I see two beautiful evening gowns laid out on the bed, a gold one for me, a white one for Prim.

"Katniss Fern Everdeen! When are you going to learn to stop disappearing when you need to be visible?"

"God, Eff, don't call me that," I shudder.

Effie giggles and points at my dresser telling me to "Sit your ass down here so I can paint your face."

When I get made up and Prim does too, we put on our dresses and wait.

(2 hours later)

My phone buzzes inside the matching clutch I'm holding. I open the clutch and snap my fingers at my phone to answer it. It's Effie.

"Hello?"

"You've disappeared again," Effie's voice rings throughout my surroundings. I need not put my mouth near my phone for her to hear me. Such is the development of technology.

"Peeps are just eating and chilling, they don't need me anymore, I did my friggin' part."

"…"

I knew she was just worried, but she really didn't have reason to be. "Let me wander off for a while, you know how I am at these things, Eff."

"Alright," Effie sighs. "Be back in 15."

"Fine," I tell her. I'm about to snap again to end the call but Effie runs a word out.

"Hey Kat?"

"Yeah Eff?"

"I haven't told you yet, I absolutely forgot to."

She pauses and I wait for her to continue. This girl is such a drama queen. More than I am (who's a teenager) at 10 years older.

"Happy birthday, sweetie."

"Thank you, Effie." I snap and the call ends for real.

I sit at a fountain I found deep into the White House gardens a few years back. It's my favorite place to sit at when I want to think. Weirdly the place isn't even that hidden; there aren't too many trees or hedges covering it, but nobody comes here, and nobody knows where this place is when I tell them about it. Except, apparently…for this person I see coming towards it.

From the silhouette I can tell it's a guy. Something about him makes me not want to turn away. As he comes closer I see his hair. Blonde, and a bit curly. He's looking down and walking quite slow. I'm still watching him. He looks to be around my age. When he gets close enough to the fountain he looks up and is visibly startled by me. He has the most beautiful big blue eyes.

"Oh, um, didn't see you there,"

"…"

"Uh, hello? Katniss?" the guy waves his hand in my face. I was so caught up in staring at his eyes that I forgot what was happening.

"Oh! I, uh… Um, hi," I stumble.

The guy smiles. "Hey." I feel swirling in my stomach and scrunch my eyebrows at the unfamiliar sensation. It's the cutest smile I've ever seen. "I'm sorry," he begins again, "This looks like… a place you… I mean your pl-ace. I was just walking to clear my head and my feet brought me here."

I find myself smiling back at him. "It's fine. Same. I mean, I was clearing my head as well." I'm nervous. Why am I nervous? My years of proper etiquette training kicks in, though, so I ask him, politely, "How do you find the party? Is it boring you?"

"Oh, um, no, of course not. I just… this isn't my thing, you know?"

"I do know. Same here. Again."

"Yeah? But you looked so poised up there."

"I was trained very well."

"So it seems."

There's a bit of silence before I start to talk again. "Sometimes I wish I could show everyone all of me. I mean, this is just a part of me, and they judge me based on it, but they don't see the rest." I don't know what made me say all of that to him; we just met. I don't even know his name.

He just looks at me with his lips pressed in line, looks down, and after a while, he replies, "Wouldn't you rather keep the rest of you to yourself and those close to you, though? I mean, I know you're judged based on what you show the world, but that's not your problem unless it's, you know, real mean or offensive, especially when it involves your family. Otherwise, I think it's appropriate that you show just a specific side of you to the public, because that's all that's asked of you, really. They don't deserve everything. Think about it."

I do think about it, after absorbing everything. "That…wow, that actually makes a lot of sense."

He smiles that smile again. And I smile back, again, unconsciously. He breathes out softly, then moves to stand. "I guess I should leave you now. I made you think, and I see that's not really what you came out here to do," he chuckles slightly.

I actually rather he'd stay, but my etiquette doesn't agree. "Oh, um, okay. I hope you enjoy the rest of the party."

"I will, thanks," he then turns around and starts to walk away.

"Oh, um…" I call out.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what, First Daughter?"

"For the company. And the wisdom, I guess. I'll see you back there?"

"You will. Don't worry, I won't tell."

I smile and look down. He turns and leaves.


End file.
